


Tender Affections

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Discipline, F/M, Sexual Content, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: Orson comes home one night and he isn’t his usual self. He really needs his good little Princess to take care of him.





	

_“It is a deep trust, an unspeakable desire, a passionate love, that only a submissive can offer…”_

***

The sound of the door opening made you look up from the book in your hand, and you watched as Orson entered the room with an exhausted expression on his face. His natural crystal blue eyes were glazed over with a dark cloud and a deep frown wrinkled his forehead as he slumped down on his armchair. Placing the book on the bedside table, you rose to your feet only dressed in pyjamas shorts and a black tank top and walked over to him with a worried gaze on his hunched shoulders. It was unusual seeing him like this; he always held such power and dominance in his proud statue, but now, he almost looked vulnerable and fragile. **  
**

You dropped to your knees in front of him and carefully removed his heavy boots as you examined his stern face. He seemed to be a million miles away in thought, gazing into a far distance space somewhere in his own mind. Returning your attention to his feet, you finished with his boots and placed them next to the armchair. Then you gently lifted his hands, one by one, and slipped off his black leather gloves and placed them beside his boots. Never once did he acknowledge your presence, he just sat there with his blue orbs fixed on some invisible force beside you. Sighing, you rose to your feet and walked around him to unhook the white cape from his neck. As you lifted it off him, you stole a quick whiff of his scent as you pressed your nose into the soft fabric and closed your eyes for a moment, indulging in the richness of his eau de toilette. You sighed anew, a content shudder tickling the back of your neck and you reluctantly went over to the entrance door and hung it on the coat-hanger. There you remained standing for a moment, nervously chewing on your lip as you wondered why Orson acted this way. What had happened today, for him to act so uncharacteristically? Although his abiding stringent posture never faltered, he never failed to meet you with gentle care and a sparkle in his bright blue eyes. But now, he seemed so solemn, almost looking defeated as his head hung heavily and his overclouded orbs stared aimlessly into thin air.

With a twinge in your heart, you retreated to your place behind him and gently put your delicate hands on his shoulders. Orson tensed as if he woke up from a slumber but slowly relaxed into your touch as you massaged his shoulders and you shivered from the satisfied moan that came from deep within his chest.

Orson peered up at you with a warm smile and placed his large palm over your smaller one, “You always take such good care of me, little one.”

Smiling back, you leaned down to leave a soft kiss on his weathered cheek and embraced him from behind, your head resting on his shoulder.

“Always, Orson,” you cooed, and felt his thin lips kissing your hair before he pulled you down gently to lay on his lap, his left arm curled around your neck. The cloud vanished from his eyes, and his icy blue orbs followed his movements as he trailed his fingertips over your pink cheeks, down the smooth skin of your throat and then stayed to circle over your collarbone. Your breathing quickened as you stared into those beautiful eyes of his, his handsome face always left you stunned over how gorgeous he was.

“I need you, Princess,” he said in a husky tone, and you smiled as you lifted your hand to caress the grey strands of hair on his temple with gentle fingers. His gaze met yours again, now filled with desire in his full blown pupils. God knows, he needed you after the day he had.

“I’m here for you. Always,” you promised, and Orson groaned throatily as his fingers travelled down to one of your breasts, hiding underneath the tank top. Your nipple hardened when his fingers brushed lightly over the sensitive bud, and you closed your eyes and arched your back into his touch with a moan lingering on your lips. Suddenly, he pulled up your tank top with an animalistic growl as his dominance took hold of him, and you felt an instant heat swirling in your lower belly and down between your legs. Your eyes fluttered open when he engulfed your nipple between his lips and sucked on it hard.

“Oh, daddy!…” you moaned and tangled your fingers into his well-groomed hair to push him harder down against your breast. His chuckle vibrated around your nipple, causing a shiver to leave goosebumps all over your skin.

“You like that, little one?” he asked after releasing your achingly erect nipple and flicked his tongue over the sensitive flesh. You gasped and nodded eagerly. Orson looked up at you with a wicked grin as he grabbed your wrists in one large hand and held your arms above your head, while his other hand travelled down over your belly and slowly traced the outline of your pyjamas shorts. Desperate with desire, you whined and moved your hips upwards, urging him to touch you where you wanted to be touched more than anything.

“What do you say, little one?” he scolded, and you looked desperately into his eyes.

“Please, daddy…touch me,” you begged in a whisper.

The Director smirked, “Good girl,” he praised and let his thick fingers slip underneath the thin fabric and found your throbbing clit, which he started rubbing slowly in circular motions. The pace was too much for you to cope and you begged for him to move faster, but he just chuckled as he kept his firm and steady speed, driving you right to the edge but never over.

“Please, daddy…I can’t take it anymore!” you squealed and tried to move your hips faster against him, but that only made him stop completely and glare down at you, with his breath stuck in his throat and you felt his hard erection poking against the small of your back.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk…” he shook his head in disappointment, “Such bad behaviour, Princess. What are we going to do about that, huh?” Orson caressed your hips gently before he swiftly turned you around and you inhaled sharply when he forced you to lay across his lap with your bum pushed up in the air. His fingers found the hem of your shorts and slowly pulled them down, exposing your perfectly shaped roundness to his earning gaze.

“P-Please daddy, I promise to be good - “

“Shhh, little one,” he hushed before he planted a firm slap on your right cheek.

“Ahh!” you cried out and clamped your eyes shut to keep the stinging tears from falling, knowing how much Orson hated seeing tears trickle down your angelic face.

“If you hadn’t shown such bad behaviour, Princess, I wouldn’t be forced to discipline you,” he stated harshly and reared his hand back to leave another swat on your bum.

“Upmf!” you bit down the whimper that came and swallowed your tears as the pain spread through your body, increasing your heartbeat.

Orson detested inflicting pain to any part of your exquisite body but what choice did he have, when his little girl couldn’t behave properly? But he couldn’t deny the effect in which your punishment had on him, the painful throbbing in his dick was evidence of just what your squirming body did to him, and he felt his cheeks flush with his prominent arousal.

“Are you going to be a good girl, Princess?” Orson husked while he slowly stroked his hand over your soreness.

“Yes, daddy,” you quipped softly and winched from the slight pain before taking a shaky breath.

“Good girl.” He continued caressing your red cheek with gentle strokes, and you moaned with closed eyes. “You understand why I need to discipline you, don’t you, little one?”

Nodding, you turned your head to the side and looked up at him as your flushed cheek rested on his forearm, “Yes, daddy,” you replied with a smile and Orson returned your smile before leaning down to kiss the top of your head. He lingered on there for a while, inhaling your sweet scent while his fingertips gently graced over your tender skin before sliding down along your crack, eliciting a moan from you when his index finger circled your delicate hole. Blushing hard, you hid your face into the white fabric of his tunic in embarrassment. Never before had he touched you there, and it felt so dirty, so sinful, mostly because it felt so strangely good.

Orson’s finger proceeded further down, and he growled when he discovered the warm wetness hidden between your thighs.

“Always so wet and tight for me, little girl…just how I like it,” he choked right before he finally entered you with his finger and wasted no time as he started moving in an impossibly fast pace. Your head snapped up from its place on his arm, and you wanted to scream out your pleasure, but nothing came from your parted lips as your climax came with streams of pleasured heat trashing through your trembling body.

  
_“And she felt him, like a flame of desire, yet tender. And she felt herself melting into the flame. She let herself go.”_

  
Your eyes were locked with his blue gaze as your orgasm rippled through you and he stared back at you with his mouth agape and breathing ragged in his chest. Orson couldn’t believe this beautiful creature that laid in his arms, quivering from his touch. He was afraid to wake up at any moment, to uncover the truth that this was all a heavenly dream and he was all alone in the coldness of the deep space surrounding him, just like he had always been in his whole life. But he didn’t wake up. He kept beholding your fluttering eyes and trembling lips when you came down from your orgasm, and he found himself with a warm sensation filling his heart, something he had never felt before.

“God, I love you,” he whispered as his thumb traced your lower lip. Your eyes opened, and you stared up at him with big eyes and a joyful flutter in your heart.

“I love you too,” you beamed brightly and moved to straddle his lap. His hands encircled your waist and he gazed up at you with desirable eyes. Leaning down, you brushed your lips gently over his, and you caught his moan with your mouth just as you kissed him deeply with passion. Orson’s hands gripped your hips possessively, and your fingers entwined in his hair as your kiss deepened. Suddenly, he pulled away, and you were left breathless with him staring back at you with dark eyes.

“I need to be inside you, Princess,” he beseeched and gently placed a hand on the low of your back to guide you down onto the couch. Slowly, he slipped down your shorts and tossed them on the floor. Orson stood up, and you watched with growing desire as he removed his belt from his waist and let it fall to the ground. Then he unbuckled his pants and pulled them off him. Your gaze darted to his crotch when he removed his underwear, and you licked your lip at the sight of his jerking cock. Pulling the tunic over his head, he stood naked before you, at last, gazing lovingly at you while you sat up and removed your tank top. His eyes dropped to your breasts, with their hard nipples peaking eagerly up at him, begging for attention. You reached out your hand towards him with a smile. Orson grasped it with a smile of his own, and you pulled him playfully down with you on the couch. He chuckled and let himself be pushed down on top of your body, and his weight pressed you down onto the cushions. His face turned serious, and your gaze delved into his when he seized your thighs, and let his hardness slid inside you.

“Oh God…so tight…” he murmured and started thrusting while he placed his hands on each side of you to steady himself. Closing your eyes, you moaned silently and shivered with desire as he speeded his movements. Opening your eyes again, you let your hands caressed their way up over his chest. When you closed in on his face, you gently cupped his cheeks, your fingers softly touching his jawline and you held his gaze firmly when you felt the tightening knot in your lower belly, and you became a mess of breathless moans.

“I’m coming, daddy!” Oh God! You were close…so close….

“Come for daddy, little one,” Orson urged, and next you knew, you came hard around him with a scream on your lips, and your pussy clenching around his pulsing cock.

“Oooh…fuuuuuck….” Orson growled, and when he felt your tight pussy clench around him, he came harder than ever before, thrusting through every spasm of his orgasm as he spilled himself inside your quivering heat. He collapsed down on you, his chest heaving against yours as he rested heavily on top of you. The both of you just laid there for a couple of minutes, slowly calming down and finally, you pressed your lips against Orson’s shoulder, kissing it lightly. You took hold of his face and lifted his head gently, smiling up at him with adoration glowing in your eyes.

“I love you, Orson Krennic,” you asserted softly and kissed him gently. Orson could do nothing but stare into your loving eyes, the feeling of finally belonging somewhere grasped a tight hold of him, and his heart ached with his love for you.

“I love you too, my beautiful Princess.” A smile, unlike any other you had ever seen on his lips before, brightened his face, and you thought your heart would burst with how much you loved this man and you knew you were exactly where you had always belonged.

In the arms of your one true love.  


End file.
